A Bad Case of Leporiphobia
by tennisgirl77
Summary: When Bree brings her science classroom's rabbit over to the Davenport house for the week to do an extra credit homework assignment, the family soon learns that Chase is leporiphobic. Can Adam, Bree and Leo help Chase get over his fear or will Bree have to return the rabbit back to school? Three-shot. I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Meet Cuddles

**Hey everyone! New story. As mentioned in the summary this story is going to be a three-shot so it's not going to be really long. I got this idea the other day after my friend and I were talking about what we are afraid of and I decided to make a little story based from the things we were talking about. Hope you enjoy!**

Adam, Leo and Chase we all sitting at the kitchen counter, enjoying the after school snack that their mother Tasha had just finished making for them.

"Thanks for the cheeses and crackers mom" Leo thanked.

"Yeah" Adam and Chase added, "Thanks."

"No problem kids" Tasha replied. The front door to the house opened and sprinting into the house was Bree with a small animal cage in her hands. Inside the cage was a small fluffy white rabbit.

"Look what I have everyone!" Bree exclaimed as she set the cage down on the living room couch.

"What is it?" Leo curiously asked, walking over to the couch.

"It's a rabbit." Bree laughed as she pulled the rabbit out of the cage and held it.

"A rabbit?" Adam asked as he walked over to the couch as well.

"Oh I want to see" Tasha replies walking out of the kitchen.

"A rabbit?!" Chase exclaimed as he stayed seated in the kitchen.

"Yeah" Bree told, "Isn't he the cutest thing? His name is Cuddles."

"W-what is that thing doing here?" Chase stuttered out, taking his eyes off of the little animal and back onto his snack.

"Well I need him for my science project" the girl explained, "I have to track when he eats, sleeps, plays and other things."

"What does a rabbit's personal life have to do with Chemistry?" Leo asked his sister.

"Nothing. It's just an extra credit assignment I'm doing."

"Oh."

"Why do you need extra credit points if you already have an A in the class?" Chase mumbled to himself. Tasha walks closer to the animal and starts to gently stroke its fur.

"He's so cute" Tasha says, "Cuddles kind of reminds me of your old pet rabbit Leo." Adam chuckles.

"You had a pet bunny Leo?" Adam asked. Leo nodded.

"I did back when I was five" Leo replied, "And I loved that thing too. Too bad somebody let it play outside the house in the backyard while I was napping and it ran away." Leo glared at his mother.

"Hey" Tasha cried, "I thought it would just stay in our backyard like any other animal would have. I left it alone for ten minutes! How was I supposed to know that it would dig a hole in our backyard, go underneath our fence to the other side and escape?" Leo shook his head.

"You're not supposed to leave a rabbit unsupervised! Who leaves a rabbit unsupervised if it's not in its cage?" Leo took a deep breath, lowered his voice and looked up, "Don't worry Buddy, I'll find you someday." There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Uh…..anyway" Bree said breaking the silence as she turned to face Tasha, "I know I should have asked you and Mr. Davenport before I brought it home, but can Cuddles stay here for the week with us?"

"Sure" Tasha answered with a smile. Chase, who was still sitting in the kitchen, gasped.

"W-what?!" he exclaimed, "No way!" The family looked into the kitchen at the bionic with concerned looks on their faces. Chase lightly chuckled and quieted his voice, "I mean….yay Cuddles is staying with us." He hopped off his chair and started to walk towards the elevator, "I'll be in the lab doing my homework."

"But its Friday" Leo informed.

"I have a lot of homework to do this weekend."

"Wait" Bree said to her brother as she started to walk towards him, "Don't you want to hold Cuddles first?" Chase quickly shook his head as he sprinted into the elevator and pushed the button to head down to the lab.

"Nope I'm good." The elevator doors close as Bree finally reaches the elevator.

"Well, that was weird" Adam stated, "I'm surprised Chase didn't scan Cuddles to make sure he didn't have any germs before we let him stay here." Bree shrugged and walked back into the living room.

"Does anyone else want to hold him?" she asked.

"Oh I do!" Leo cried as he snatched the rabbit out of Bree's arms.

"Hey careful Leo!" Leo plopped down on the couch.

"Don't worry Bree" he assured, "I'm always careful. That's why animals love me."

"Well, Lucky apparently didn't love you if he ran away" Adam replied. Leo glared at him.

"Lucky did too love me! And so does Cuddles" he then started to speak to the rabbit like it was a baby "Isn't that right Cuddles? Aww you're a cute little rabbit. Yes you are. You're the cutest little rabbit I have ever-" The boy stopped talking and put a disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"I think Cuddles here pooped on me." After a couple of seconds the family started to smell the awful smell of the rabbit's mess. "Can someone help me clean it up?"

"Eww no way you're on your own for that" Tasha replied walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah what Tasha said" Adam added also walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah and as much as I would love to help you" Bree started, "I have to…run to the store to buy plenty of carrots for Cuddles to eat…yeah."

"But Bree this is your bunny rabbit for the-" In a split second, Bree sped out of the house and to the store. Leo groaned.

"Why do things like this always have to happen to me?" he asked himself as he started to lift the rabbit from out of his arms...

* * *

 _Hours later_

"Mom please don't make carrot cake for dessert tonight" Leo cried as he stood beside his mom, who was mixing some cake batter together in the kitchen.

"And why not?" his mother replied, "I love carrot cake."

"You do, but nobody else does. It's disgusting."

"It's not disgusting. And I'm sure everyone else in the house likes carrot cake too."

"Mom no one likes it!"

"Chase" Tasha shouted into the living room, "Don't you like carrot cake?" Chase, who was sitting down on the couch reading a book nodded in response, "See your brother likes it."

"Ok he does because he's a health nut, but I know for a fact no one else does."

"Donald likes carrot cake. He gets two slices of it every time I make it."

"He only eats it because he doesn't want to make you feel bad about no one liking it." Tasha took her eyes off of the cake batter and looked at her son.

"What?!"

"It's true. Big D hates carrot cake. He even told me last time we had it that if you make it one more time he'll go insane." Tasha harshly put down the spoon in her hands and took off her apron.

"Why didn't he tell me he hates it?!" She then starts to walk up the staircase, "Donald, why didn't you tell me you hated carrot cake?! I've been making it for years now and you never said anything about it! What else do you not like, my lasagna?!" She goes upstairs. Leo cheers to himself.

"Yes" he cries, "Am I good or what? No more carrot cake forever!" He then follows his mother upstairs, "Hey mom, do you wanna know what Big D said about your casserole last week?" A few minutes later, the front door opened and in came Adam.

"I'm back from the store!" Adam shouted as he came walking in from the front door. He slammed the door behind him.

"Ugh not so loud Adam!" Chase exclaimed as he started to look up from the book he was reading, "Nobody cares that-AH!" Chase jumped as he looked up at his brother. "What are you wearing?" Adam looked down at himself.

"What?" he replied, "I just got a shirt with a bunny on it. I thought it would make Cuddles think that I'm a rabbit too, so I bought it along with some bunny toys." Adam pulls some toys out of his pocket. "Here catch." Adam tossed a plush bunny toy over to the couch next to Chase. Chase in response felt his heart rate increase and quickly stood up off the couch. He then looked away from the toy and his brother.

"Quit it Adam!"

"Relax Chase it's not a real rabbit. I would never throw an animal." Adam starts to walk towards the couch. Chase quickly walked towards the kitchen.

"Just go change out of that shirt" the younger bionic replied, "You look ridiculous."

"Oh and you don't?" Chase rolled his eyes. "Here I got you a shirt just like it." Adam pulls out a shirt with a rabbit on it from the grocery bag in his hands, "Here put it on." He starts to walk towards his brother.

"No I don't want to" Chase exclaimed as he backed himself up into the elevator, "Maybe some other time."

"But-" Chase quickly pushed the button to head down to the lab and the elevator closed, leaving Adam all alone in the kitchen.

Once Chase got down to the lab, he walked in to see Bree sitting at the desk doing her homework. There was no sign of Cuddles anywhere.

"Hey Bree" Chase started walking over to her, "Where's your bunny from school- AH!" Chase glanced down at the desk to see Cuddles sitting next to Bree's binder, quietly watching her write while nibbling on a carrot.

"Oh hey Chase" Bree replied grabbing the rabbit from off of the desk and placing it in her lap, "What's up?"

"Uh Uh Uh n-n-nothing" Chase stuttered out, walking back towards the elevator, "I-I j-just.." Bree stood up from her chair.

"You ready to get your chance to hold Cuddles?" she starting walking towards her brother.

"N-no I just…..I'll be upstairs." Chase started to run towards the elevator when he stops. Walking out of the elevator is Adam who is still holding Chase's shirt in his hands.

"There you are" Adam replied, "Come here and let me put your shirt on for you."

"NO!" Chase exclaimed backing up from his brother, "I don't want to put it on!"

"But it will help Cuddles feel more comfortable if you put it on."

"Chase Cuddles wants you to hold him" Bree called out walking towards her brother from the other direction. Chase now surrounded by his brother and sister started to breathe heavily. He backs up into the edge of the wall as he gets cornered by his siblings. He slides down onto the floor and looks up at his siblings. There was nowhere to run to. He was surrounded. Chase tuned out all of the things his siblings were saying to him. All he was focused on was the rabbit Bree had in her hands. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He felt his throat start to tighten and his body start to shake. Black dots scattered around his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness. Adam and Bree looked at each other with concern.

"Uh is he ok?" Adam asked. Bree handed Adam Cuddles as she knelt down next to her brother. She gently shook her brother's shoulders.

"Chase?" she softly spoke. No response came from her brother. She then looked back up at her older brother. "Uh, I think we should get Mr. Davenport."

* * *

Tasha, Adam, Bree and Leo waited patiently in the living room waiting on news from Mr. Davenport about Chase. It had been about twenty minutes since Bree had told her father about what had happened. Bree had Cuddles in her lap and was gently stroking his fur.

"What exactly happened again?" Leo asked his siblings.

"We don't know" Bree answered, "Adam was just giving him his rabbit shirt and I was trying to hand Cuddles to him and the next thing we knew he had passed out."

"He seemed fine earlier" Tasha added, "I don't know what could be wrong." The elevator beeped and walking into the living room was Mr. Davenport. Everyone stood up from the couch.

"Is he ok?" Bree asked.

"Well" Davenport started, "He woke up about ten minutes ago. He's physically fine." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Good" Tasha replied.

"Why do you only say physically fine?" Leo questioned. Mr. Davenport took a deep breath. His voice then turned more serious than it had before.

"Guys" he said, "When I was talking to Chase downstairs he told me something that we don't know…..he has leporiphobia." Tasha gasped as did Bree. Bree covered her mouth with her hands. Adam and Leo stared blankly at their dad.

"What's leporiphobia?" Leo asked.

"It means he's afraid of rabbits Leo." Leo and Adam looked at each other for a second and then started to laugh.

"Haha good one Big D" Leo cried, "That's hilarious." Mr. Davenport in response just glared at them. The boys stopped laughing and their smiling faces disappeared. "Wait you're serious?" Davenport nodded.

"Oh" Adam responded. The family all then looked down at Cuddles who was still in Bree's arms and started to think to themselves the same question, 'How in the world is Chase leporiphobic?'

 **Sorry if the ending was bad to this chapter; it was kind of hard to end. So...what'd you think? I don't have a fear of bunnies, but I do fear elevators and it's a pretty scary thing to go through sometimes. Hopefully the update for this won't take too long. Please R &R and catch you next chapter!**


	2. Bree's Idea

**Hey guys. Back with part two. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They make me really happy.** **Guest** **, to answer your question, yes leporiphobia is actually a real thing. If you look it up on the Google search engine, you'll find several websites about it. I didn't make it up. People do have leporiphobia. I've never met anyone with it though, so I hope Chase's reaction to seeing a rabbit it fairly accurate :) Here's chapter 2!**

"So" Leo stared, "You're telling me that Chase, a bionic superhero who goes on tons of dangerous missions daily and risks his life to save people, is scared of rabbits?"

Mr. Davenport nods slowly. Adam bursts out in laughter again.

"I'm sorry" he chuckled, "That's just hilarious." Davenport glared at his son. Bree slugged her brother in the shoulders, "Ouch. Hey that hurt!"

"Adam it's not funny" his sister told him, "This is serious."

"But seriously a bunny? I mean, maybe spiders, sharks, I could even see the dark, but rabbits? Who's afraid of rabbits?"

"Your brother is Adam" Mr. Davenport sternly answered, "And Bree's right. This is serious. I know being afraid of rabbits doesn't seem scary to you, but for Chase it is scary." Adam snickered, "Ok Adam. Do you want me to tell the whole family what you're scared of?"

Adam's eyes widened. "No."

"Then stop laughing."

The bionic obeyed and stopped laughing.

"What's Adam afraid of" Leo whispered to Bree.

Bree put a smirk on her face. "He's afraid of clowns." Leo snickered.

"How'd he become afraid of rabbits?" Tasha spoke up, "Did he watch a scary movie; did he have a bad encounter with a rabbit?" Her husband shrugged.

"I don't know" he replied, "He didn't tell. I assume he's scared of them because of something like that." He looked over at Cuddles in Bree's hands. "I'm sorry Bree, but Chase is petrified of Cuddles. He can't stay here with us for the week." Bree gasped.

"What?" Bree replied.

"I'm sorry."

"But it's not Cuddles' fault that Chase is scared of him!"

"And hey" Adam spat out, "What if Cuddles is afraid of Chase?"

"He's not Adam" Leo answered.

"Mr. Davenport this isn't fair!" Bree exclaimed, "Cuddles wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"I know, but we can't have a rabbit around Chase. He'll freak. I don't want him to have another panic attack."

Bree sighed as she looked down at Cuddles. "I guess I'll just have to return him back to the teacher on Monday." She looks back up at her father, "What do I do with him until Monday?"

"Just keep him in his cage and away from Chase."

"But he needs to get out of his cage for exercise Mr. Davenport."

"Well his exercise is just going to have to wait."

Bree groaned. This was so unfair to Cuddles. Instead of Cuddles being trapped in his cage all weekend it should be Chase trapped in his capsule all weekend long.

"Am I clear when I say to keep Cuddles in his cage?" Everyone nods, "Good."

An idea pops into Bree's head that moment.

"Mr. Davenport" she started, "What if Chase suddenly became unafraid of rabbits, then would Cuddles have to stay in his cage all weekend?"

"No of course not" Davenport answered, "But I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a beauty nap."

"Did you just say a beauty nap?" Leo snickered.

"Uh did I say beauty nap? I meant a work nap. Yeah, a work nap. I'm so tired from work and I need some sleep." Mr. Davenport goes upstairs, along with Tasha.

Bree walked over to her brothers. "Guys I have a plan."

"What's the plan?" Leo asked.

"We're going to get Chase to become unafraid of rabbits."

Adam and Leo chuckled.

"Are you joking?"

"No I'm not. We're actually going to help him become fearless of rabbits."

"How? I read that it's really hard to get someone to become not scared of something."

"Yeah" Adam added, "It takes a lot of time and years even for people to get over their fears."

"Well" Bree replied, "I think we can help him get over his fear after today and a little bit of tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that Bree?" Leo questioned.

"Of course I am Leo. I mean, when am I ever wrong?"

Adam and Leo looked at each other.

"Well there's that one time when you said that if I drunk water and ate fruits and vegetables, I wouldn't get a cold but I did."

"Yeah" Adam agreed, "And then there was that one time when you said that I would-"

"Ok I get it!" Bree cried, "I'm not right all of the time, but please just trust me on this. I'm not going to let Chase's fear of rabbits interfere with my extra credit project! We are going to help him overcome his fear and we're going to help him overcome it quickly, understood?!"

"Yes" her brothers muttered under their breaths.

I guess mumbling under their breaths wasn't good enough for Bree. She cleared her throat and raised her voice.

"I said UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes ma'am" Adam and Leo loudly and quickly replied, startled at their sister's tone of voice.

"Good." The bionic then began to walk towards the elevator, "Now come on you two. Let's go downstairs to talk to Chase."

"Uh Bree…" Leo said.

Bree loudly sighed as she turned around to face her brother, "What?!" she answered.

"You can't bring Cuddles downstairs."

"Why not?!"

"Because Chase is scared of him."

"Oh." She walked back into the living room and put Cuddles back in his cage, "Thanks for reminding me Leo." She walked back towards the elevator again, "Now come on!"

Adam and Leo quickly followed behind their sister. As soon as the three got downstairs, they walked over to Chase, who was sitting down at the desk, reading a book. As the siblings got closer to him, the bionic finally looked up from his book.

"Umm hi guys" he said to them looking them up and down, "Cuddles isn't with you guys is he?"

"No" Bree replied, "He's upstairs in his cage.

Chase sighed in relief, "Good." He paused for a second, "Did Mr. Davenport tell you about my leporiphobia?"

Bree nods slowly "Yeah he did. I'm sorry that I kind of forced Cuddles into your face earlier. I didn't know that you-"

"No no. It's ok. You couldn't have possibly known that I am afraid of-" he didn't finish his sentence, "Well you know."

There was silence after that. After about a minute, Adam randomly burst out into hard laughter. Everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

"I'm sorry" Adam laughs, "It's just-"

"Just what Adam?" Chase angrily asks.

"I mean….it's just weird that you're afraid of rabbits. How are you afraid of rabbits? They're so cuddly and cute. You're two times bigger than a rabbit." He laughs even harder as tears fall from his eyes, "I could just see you next to a rabbit right now, 'Eek it's a rabbit get away from me ahhh' Ha ha."

Chase's face saddens. Adam continues to laugh until Bree slugs him the shoulders. "Shut up Adam" she tells him, "We're supposed to be helping Chase, not tearing him down. Now say you're sorry."

Adam glances over at Chase again, "Sorry."

"Why is it weird?" Chase questioned his siblings, "It's not like you guys aren't afraid of anything.

"Yeah, but we're not afraid of helpless innocent animals." He chuckles, but immediately stops after Bree glares at him.

"It is kind of a strange phobia to have Chase" Leo spoke.

"Yeah it kinda is" Bree added.

"Well I can't help that I'm afraid of them" Chase told. He looks down at the desk, "It's just that they have those creepy beady eyes, and those tall pointy ears, and that fluffy tail." He shivers.

"Well don't worry. We're going to help you get over your fear."

Chase looks up at his sister. "Really?"

"Really. That's what siblings are for; helping each other out with our problems because we love each other dearly."

"That and because somebody wants extra credit points badly" Leo whispered into Adam's ear.

"Now" Bree starts as she sits down beside Chase, "Tell me how this leporiphobia all started."

"Well…" Chase started, "It all started after we watched that scary movie about a couple of years ago…"

"Ok you're going to have to be more specific" Adam said, "We've watched about a thousand scary movies in the past few years."

"I'm talking about the movie we watched where the family was haunted by their bunny slippers they had all gotten for Christmas."

"Oh and then the family rabbit got possessed by the slippers and killed the father?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Chase shivered, "Ugh, just thinking about that movie scares me. That bunny in the movie looks exactly like Cuddles."

Bree put a hand on his shoulder, "Well the bunny in the movie isn't Cuddles." She replied.

"I know, but still. I guess after I saw that movie, I just became really terrified of rabbits."

"But it's just a movie Chase."

"I know but I still sometimes think that rabbits are going to go evil one day and kill people." He took a deep breath, "After we watched that movie, I secretly threw away Leo's bunny slippers because I was afraid they would come to life."

"Hey so that's what happened to my slippers" Leo cried, "I was looking all over for them that night. I was so upset!"

"Is this why you forced Mr. Davenport not to give us chocolate bunnies for Easter?" Adam asked, "Because you're afraid of rabbits?"

"Yeah" Chase answered.

"Well Chase" Bree started, "Today's you're lucky day."

"It is?"

Bree nodded, "Yup. Today we're going to help your fear disappear."

"How are you going to do that Bree? I've tried everything to get over my fear of rabbits. I've tried looking at rabbits in the pet shop; I've tried looking at pictures of them online" He held up the book he was reading, "I've even trying to read this 'How to treat Leporiphobia" book, but it's not working. Nothing works." He set the book back down on the desk.

"They have books that teach people how to get rid of phobias?" Leo asked.

"Yup. This garbage cost me $69.99."

"That is way too expensive."

"It sure is. I should sue the publisher of the book." Chase looked over at Bree again, "But anyway, I guess I'm going to be afraid of rabbits for the rest of my life."

"I blame Mr. Davenport for this" Adam spoke up.

"Why is it his fault?" Bree asked.

"He's the one who rented that movie out for us."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Chase, my idea will work."

"And what exactly is you idea?"

"It's a surprise." She stands up, grabs Leo and Adam's arms and walks towards the elevator, "We'll be right back."

"Ok Bree" Chase says, "But nothing you do will help me overcome my fear of rabbits."

Once the siblings got upstairs they walked into the living room. Bree grabbed a plush carrot toy from off of the couch and handed it to Leo.

"Ok" she says, "First we'll show Chase that carrot toy, then we'll show him a rabbit."

"Bree" Leo calmly says, "We can't show Chase a rabbit right after we show him a carrot. That makes no sense and he'll freak if we show him a rabbit too soon."

"But it's not going to be a real rabbit" She smirks, "We're going to show him someone dressed up as a rabbit." She looks at Adam and soon Leo does too.

Adam, who isn't paying attention and who is staring up at the ceiling finally feels his sibling's eyes pasted on him, and looks down at them. "What?" he asks.

"Adam" Bree says as she walks over to her brother, "You're going to dress up as a rabbit."

"Yes!" Leo cheered, "I don't have to dress up as a rabbit and look stupid, yes!"

"Why me?" Adam groans, "Why can't we just dress Chase up as a rabbit and then have him look at his reflection in the mirror?"

"Because my idea is better. Now go upstairs and get changed in Mr. Davenport's rabbit suit."

"Big D has a rabbit suit?" Leo asked with concern.

"Sadly yes. Apparently he had to dress up as the Easter bunny for his job once. That and I think he sometimes wears it to bed, or at least that's what Tasha told me."

"Eww. After we fix Chase we're going to check Big D into a psychiatrist."

"Not a bad idea" Bree agreed, "Now go get dressed in the rabbit suit Adam! Hurry!" She pushes her brother towards the staircase.

"Fine" Adam replied, "But when this is all said and done, I'm going to force you two to put the rabbit suit on." He marches up the stairs and heads to go get changed….

* * *

"We're back" Bree said as her and Leo came walking back into the lab.

"So, what's your plan?" Chase asked his sister.

"This." She then placed the plush carrot toy in her hands on the desk.

"Haha very funny. Is this supposed to be some kind of a sick joke?"

"Are you feeling sweaty? Shaky? Anything?"

"No Bree. This is stupid. I'm not afraid of carrots."

"Good." She removes the toy from the desk, "The next thing I'm going to show you is going to come from the elevator."

Chase moved himself in a position to where he was now facing the elevator. "What are you going to show me now? And it better not be a bigger carrot."

"It's not." Bree walked closer to the elevator. "Adam. Come on out." The elevator doors opened and out came walking Adam, dressed in a white rabbit costume.

 **Ooh cliffy. So, what'd you think? What do you think Chase's reaction to Adam will be? Make sure to leave a review for me and see you later with part three!**


	3. Face to Face with Cuddles

**Hey! Back with the third and final chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. I love them :D I'm sad this story is at its end, but every story has to end sometime around. I've really enjoyed this three shot and I hope you have too! Here's part three!**

Chase's eyes widened as Adam came hopping into the lab. He stood up from his chair and started to back up into the wall. He was so scared, that he didn't realize that it was just Adam in a rabbit costume.

"B-Bree" he stuttered out, "G-Get that t-thing o-out of h-here."

"Hi Chase" Adam said in a squeaky mouse voice, "I'm a rabbit and I'm your best friend." He walked over to Chase.

Chase who was now sweating like a turkey on Thanksgiving ran over to the other side of the lab, hopped into his capsule and closed the door. Adam walked over to his capsule and started to lightly knock on the door, smiling while doing so.

"Great" Bree, who was still over by the elevator, replied, "My plan is failing. Chase is so scared that he doesn't even realize that it's just Adam in a costume." She then heard chuckling and turned to see Leo snickering. She glared.

"I'm sorry" Leo replied, "I can't contain myself. It's just so hilarious." He pointed over to Chase who was begging Adam to get away as Adam continued to teasingly tap on the capsule door.

"Leo."

"Ok fine I'll stop."

They siblings walked over to the capsule.

"Ok you can stop now Adam" Bree told her older brother, "Chase looks as if he's about to pass out."

"Aww but I was having so much fun" Adam groaned as he backed away from the capsule.

"Chase you can come out now" Leo said to his brother.

Chase shook his head, "No. It's still out there." He pointed to Adam.

"It's not going to hurt you. I promise." Leo opens the capsule door.

Chase quickly hops out and runs over to hide behind his sister, "It's going to kill me" he cries like a frightened child, "It's going to kill me. Bree get it! Get it!"

"Chase nothing's going to kill you" Bree said annoyed, "Look. That rabbit is just Adam in a rabbit suit."

Chase looked at his sister in confusion, "What?"

"It's just me" Adam replied taking off his rabbit face mask, "Do you really think that there are rabbits this big?"

"Oh" Chase said embarrassed, "I guess I was so scared that I didn't realize it was just you Adam."

"That's common that you didn't realize it was Adam" Leo explained, "When people with phobias see or think they see something they're afraid of, all they're thinking about is how to escape."

"Yeah" Chase agreed, "I was so busy trying to get away, that I didn't even realize you were too big to be a rabbit Adam."

"So now that you know that it was just Adam in a costume" Bree started, "Are you still afraid?"

"Nope not anymore."

"Let's test it out. Adam put the mask back on your face."

"But it's hard to breathe with it on " Adam whined.

Bree angrily began to walk over to him "It's going to be hard to breathe if you don't put it on.." She holds up her fist.

"Ok ok fine I'll put it back on."

Adam pulled the mask back over his face. Chase laughed.

"See?" Chase told, "I told you I'm not afraid anymore. Adam looks ridiculous."

"Hey, don't make this rabbit come over there and beat you up!" Adam cried.

"Well I guess you passed part two of my plan" Bree excitingly stated, "Now on to part three."

"What's part three?" Chase asked.

"You'll see. Let's go upstairs guys." The siblings go into the elevator and go upstairs.

* * *

Bree sat Chase down on the couch and turned on the T.V

"Ok" she started, "I'm going to show you something." She begins to turn on the T.V.

"It better not be that evil rabbit movie" Chase muttered under his breath.

Adam came walking into the living room. Adam handed Chase a plate with carrots on it.

"Here's snack for you to munch on while watching television" Adam said.

"Not funny Adam."

"Fine if you want to be ungrateful for me making you a snack, then you won't get any." Adam snatched back the plate and began to munch on the carrots.

Leo walked into the living room from being upstairs.

"Ok" he said, "Cuddles is upstairs Bree."

"Good." Bree replied. Once the T.V was on, she started to flip through the channels. "Ok Chase. I'm going to show you a kid's show. Hopefully you won't freak out."

"Ok" Chase replied, "What kid show is it?"

"Peter Rabbit."

"Um ok. I think I can handle that." He then whispered to himself, "Well at least I hope I can."

Bree turned it on the kid's channel and the show Peter Rabbit was played on the T.V. At first Chase just stared at the screen, cringing as he looked at all of the rabbits on the screen. A couple of minutes later, he grabbed a pillow from on the couch and hugged it. After a couple more minutes, he pulled the pillow over his face. Bree began to notice his actions.

"Really Chase?" she asked, "It's only been on for ten minutes."

"They're scaring me."

"They're animated rabbits!"

"They're still rabbits!"

"Come on Chase. If you weren't so afraid of the rabbits on the show, you would learn about what this show is trying to teach you…bravery!"

"How is a rabbit stealing vegetables from a farmer's garden teaching bravery? It's teaching me to steal!"

Bree rolled her eyes, "Just get that pillow off your face and watch the dumb show!" She snatched the pillow away from his face.

* * *

Chase surprisingly ended up watching the whole show at the end.

"See" Bree said turning off the T.V, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess it wasn't" Chase replied, "It wasn't so scary after a while."

"It was never scary from the beginning" Adam blurted out.

"Ok" Bree said, "Time for the fourth and final part. I'll be right back." She super speeds upstairs and quickly comes back with Cuddles in her hands. "Ok I'm back."

As soon as Chase saw Cuddles, he started to sweat and pant heavily again.

"Alright Chase. I'm going to let you hold Cuddles. If you can hold Cuddles without being afraid, then I'm sure you'll be cured from your Leporiphobia."

Chase cringed. "I can't" he says standing up from the couch, "I'm sorry. It's too scary."

"Chase please I promise-"

"No!" He began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Adam, Leo" Bree cried, "Grab him."

Adam and Leo grab Chase by the arms and force him back down on the couch.

"Let me go!" Chase cried, "I don't want to hold Cuddles!"

"Well you're going to have to" Bree replied as she sat down on the couch, "You're not going to stop me from doing that extra credit assignment!"

"Wait, you only wanted to help me so you could do your stupid assignment?!"

Bree gasped, "Uh…well…"

"I thought you were helping me because you cared about me!"

"Chase I do care about you!"

Chase looked away from Bree and Cuddles. "Let me go Adam and Leo!"

"Chase" Leo said, "Just hold Cuddles. He's not scary at all."

"No!"

Adam turned Chase's face back over to face Cuddles. Bree started to lift the animal from her lap and over onto Chase's. Chase's eyes widened and he did the only thing he could do at that point.

"HELP ME!" Chase screamed, "HELP IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" He continued to scream for help.

"Hey!" the children heard Mr. Davenport scream from upstairs, "What is going on down there?!"

"Chase" Leo said to his brother, "You're going to make Davenport come down here. Stop screaming."

Of course, Chase didn't hear him. He was only focused on getting away from Cuddles. "HELP ME!" he continued to scream.

"Chase shh" Bree hushed as she put Cuddles back on her lap and stood up from the couch, "its ok. I'm not going to hand you Cuddles anymore."

Mr. Davenport and Tasha came sprinting down the stairs.

"What is it?!" Davenport exclaimed, "What's the matter? Is there a robbery in the house? Is there a bear? Did you find out someone was richer than me? Did Perry walk in here in a bathing suit?!" He looked around just to see Chase having a panic attack on the couch.

Adam and Leo let go of Chase and he sprinted over to Tasha and hugged her.

"It was going to kill me" he said, "Cuddles was going to kill me…"

Davenport glared over at the rest of his children, who were looking over at Chase. "Guys" he said angrily, "What happened?"

"We were just trying to get Chase to become unafraid of rabbits" Bree explained, "So I was trying to get him to hold Cuddles."

"Guys you can't just force it up on him like that. Getting over phobias takes time."

"We've been trying to help him for hours!"

"Chase" Tasha said to her son as he continued to breathe heavily on her shoulder, "Calm down. It's ok."

"We didn't mean to scare him" Bree told, "I just wanted him to get over his fear so I could do my assignment."

"Bree" Davenport replied, "I know the assignment means a lot to you, but you can't force Cuddles on your brother. He needs time to learn how to trust rabbits again."

"Ok." She begins to walk upstairs, "Come on Cuddles. Let's put you back in your cage." As Bree began to walk up the staircase, Cuddles leaped out of her hands, went over the railing and started to fall to his doom. Bree was so in shock that she didn't move. "Cuddles!"

Chase who was standing closest to where the rabbit was going to fall quickly snapped out of his scared actions, sprinted over and caught the rabbit just in time. Everyone ran over to Cuddles, who was still in Chase's arms.

"Cuddles!" Bree exclaimed as she looked down at the rabbit, "Chase you saved him!"

"And you're still holding on to him too" Leo said.

"Yeah" Chase replied, "I am."

"But I thought you were afraid of rabbits?"

"I am, but I couldn't let Cuddles fall to his doom and die."

"I guess you got over your fear of rabbits by saving one" Davenport said.

"I guess I did." He looked down at the rabbit and started to stroke his fur, "You know? Rabbits actually aren't that scary up close like this."

"Yeah they aren't." Bree replied. She then turned to face her father, "So does this mean I can do my project?"

"I guess so" Davenport replied.

Bree looked at Chase. "Chase I'm sorry that I was only focused on curing your phobia so I wouldn't have to take Cuddles back to school. I should've been more focused on helping you because you're my brother and siblings should help each other out."

"It's ok Bree" Chase replied, "At least your plan to cure me kind of worked." He smiled, as did his sister.

"It did didn't it?" Bree responded. "Hmm…I wonder if my plan will work on somebody else's phobia." She turned to face Adam.

Adam's eyes widened, "Oh no" he said, "No….Bree…"

"Mr. Davenport, where's your clown suit?"

"I don't have a clown suit" Davenport replied.

"Yes you do sweetie" Tasha told him, "You sometimes wear it to bed when you-"

"Wait" Leo says, "Hold up. Big D, you sometimes wear clown costume to bed too?"

"Uhh…." His step-dad started as he started to play with his fingers, "Would it make it better if I told you I secretly want to have a job as a clown for a living?"

"That's it! Forget about Adam, we're taking Big D to a doctor…now!"

"Agreed" Tasha replied.

"Me too" Adam and Bree say.

"Let's get him!" Chase adds.

"No!" Davenport screeched, "I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor-ah!"

Mr. Davenport began to run around the house as his family chased him.

 _The End_

 **Thank you to everyone who took time out of their lives to read this story. I really appreciate it. Make sure to leave a review for me and have a nice day!**


End file.
